


Prophecy

by Legacy_Fireteam



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Gen, Prophecy Dungeon, Season of Arrivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Marcus-0 is tired. He wants answers. With Aporia's expertise and Nile's sheer willpower on his side, he will get them from the Emissary or die trying.
Relationships: Exo Guardian & Exo Guardian, Exo Guardian & Human Guardian, Guardian & Guardian, Male Guardian & Male Guardian, Original Exo Guardian & Original Exo Guardian, Original Exo Guardian & Original Human Guardian, Original Guardian & Original Guardian, Original Male Guardian & Original Male Guardian
Kudos: 3





	Prophecy

###  _Written by Lex Mills_

Three Guardians came to the Haul for one thing: an answer. One for purpose, one for justification, and one for the truth. They ignored the bickering between Eris and The Drifter as they traveled through the portal into the Nine’s world. 

The Emissary’s voice rang out as they landed back on solid ground. “You ask a question of pure potential. Death is intrinsic to the answer.”

“She better not be referring to our death,” Nile tightened his grip on his Seraph CQC in an attempt to soothe his uneasiness. 

“Perhaps she is.” Aporia put his hood up and drew his Thorn. Nile stared at him in astonishment. The Hunter stared back at him for an uncomfortably long time. 

Marco stayed silent, pulling a book out of his satchel and recording the Emissary’s words, as well as noting everything he saw before him, from the floating spheres to the intricate contrast between the light and the shadows in the greyish chamber. He hoped that he could find more than just the answer from his observations of what was before them. He put his book away and withdrew his Outbreak Perfected.

“Death is part of the job, let’s make sure we don’t stay dead.” Marco hefted his rifle and began to walk forward, signaling the two Guardians behind him to follow.

The other two walked forward, and the all-too familiar swirls of the Taken appeared and formed Thralls and Knights, their cries ringing out through the hollow chamber. An Arsenic Bite appeared in Marco's hands as his pulse rifle vanished, and he made quick work of the vile gremlins. Nile dashed forward, holding the barrel of his shotgun to one of the Knights' faces, and pulled the trigger, flinching at the motes that fell from its body. They were unlike the motes collected in Gambit, instead looking like pyramids of swirling Darkness. Aporia vanished into thin air, reappearing with his Quickfang impaled into another Knight, this one dropping motes of Light. 

The two exchanged identical looks of confusion as the Warlock compared their surroundings. Marco’s gaze locked on the sightline before him like a vise, quickly latching onto the lack of light surrounding Nile, shouting, "It's the shadows! Those Dark motes appear in the shade, while the Light motes appear in the light!" He launched a ball of flames at a second Knight in the shade, followed by a rocket from his Omens, and Nile picked up the new motes dropped. An orb of darkness formed in his hands, twisting and pulsing with shadow. Spotting an aura of darkness atop a semi-sphere, he chucked the orb at it, causing a small explosion. Aporia pulled his Apostate from his back and blew the head off a Knight that had just appeared, careful to stay away from the shade as the Taken creature collapsed, more Light motes flying out of its wound. He fired off some rounds from his Thorn as he made his way to the motes, then followed his companion's example as he also threw his orb at a matching aura. After another explosion, a passage opened up to a second room filled with more enemies and different shades.

The trio easily made quick work of their foes, and a pathway to a third room opened up. Marco took out his book and noted the different motes, the use of shadows and light, as well as speculations of what it all meant. The other two stepped through the passage, stopping after having passed the doorway.

“Marco, get in here.” Nile’s call took the Exo out of thought, and he approached his teammates, spotting what they were looking at. Standing before them in the pale cave was what could only be described as a Taken Kell, due to its size and shape. Its four arms twitched with malicious anticipation, its head jerking back and forth as it stared the three Guardians down. Before anyone else spoke, Aporia raised his Thorn towards the Kell, and it disappeared as he fired. He put his gun away and stepped towards some rubble to their left.

“You think everything here is really just a construct built by the Nine?” Nile was the first to break the silence as he stepped forward.

Marco put his book away and looked towards the opening, taking care to provide the Titan with some reassurance. “We may not find out until the very end, Nile. Let’s keep going.” They began climbing up rocks, the Kell always appearing and disappearing a few feet above them, until they reached a floating platform, a semi-sphere, with tall metallic rings around it. Golden pillars stood atop the sandy ground, and more floating spheres were present. The ground they arrived on almost looked like a sundial of sorts. 

“Is that...Toland?” The others looked to where Marco was pointing, a floating orb they were all too familiar with. 

Aporia shook his head. “That thing is much too quiet to be Toland.” The others nodded in agreement.

Nile stepped towards the “Toland,” and a large Taken swirl produced a massive Taken Phalanx that immediately blasted the Titan, sending him to the edge of the sundial before the other two could call out. More Taken appeared around them, as well as more of the Light and Dark auras above them. 

Aproria threw a knife at the Phalanx’s head, soaring true towards its target before halting abruptly at the edge of a swirling, transparent barrier, doing no noticeable damage. “It appears its defenses cannot be penetrated,” the Hunter commented.

Two auto rifles manifested in Marco’s hands as he responded, “It must be linked to the auras this time, like the doors.” He rushed the nearest Knight and let loose with his rifles, drilling the Taken abomination before him with an untold number of bullets. The Warlock acted quickly as his opponent disintegrated, dropping one rifle to pick up the Motes and whirling around to fire at another Knight, forcing it into the shade before finishing it off. He picked up the newly dropped motes and brought the orb to one of the dark auras, noticing the dark explosion not affecting him. The rings around the sundial began to shift around, changing the shadows that were on the ground. 

Nile recovered from the ambush and stood up, yanking his sword from the jagged line it had drawn to the edge. He had managed to guard himself with the Throne-Cleaver, and his Stronghold gauntlets quickly healed him. “Phalanxes really are just the worst, huh,” he grumbled as he charged at a Knight he spotted in the shade, slicing it in half with his sword. He sheathed the blade and took out his Horror Story, mowing down the Psions before they could multiply. 

“Nile! Some more Dark motes right here!” A shotgun vanished from Marco’s hands as the Knight fell before him. Nile dashed over and scooped up the motes, boosting up to the second dark aura and letting it explode, the rings once more shifting. The Titan was about to thank his companion when his bursted jump depleted, and he fell swiftly on his feet, using his blade to hold him up as the reverberations ran through his body.

Aporia turned invisible and jumped onto the edge of a structure. He sniped a Knight in the light, spotting the second one in the shade. He jumped down and shot the Knight point-blank with his Thorn, enraging it, and lured it out of the shade, pointing his sniper rifle at its chest and squeezing the trigger. He picked up the motes of Light that had scattered and stared down at the glowing orb, pulling out his Quickfang. He dashed around the ground, slashing back and forth between two Knights until both fell. With two orbs of Light now, he jumped back on the platform, throwing the orbs at each white aura. 

“Well done, Aporia!” Marco called out as he ran towards the hulking enemy, a Falling Guillotine appearing on his back. 

As soon as the barrier around the Phalanx vanished, Aporia formed two void blades in his hands and leapt into the air, bringing them down on the enemy’s shoulder. The Phalanx writhed in pain, thrashing back and forth in an attempt to shake the Hunter and throw him to the ground. Nile, having regained his composure, raced to them and formed the Burning Maul in his hands. He carried his momentum into a terrific swing, smashing the head against one of the creature’s legs, bringing it down to one knee. Marco pulled the newly-formed sword off his back and spun it at the Taken creature’s neck. It let out a dying cry before falling over into the usual swirl of shadows and vanishing. The moment its cry had finished echoing off the walls of the pit, a purple vortex appeared in the middle of the arena, swirling upwards.

“Are…” Nile held his knees as he caught his breath. “Are these enemies really Taken? How do the Nine have Taken?”

“Echoes.” Nile looked over to Marco in confusion as he spoke. “These things are Taken, but everything here is made up. Oryx had Echoes, which were made up constructs of him, so...the enemies here are Echoes.”

“Now…” He stepped into the vortex, and it swirled more. “Let’s go kill that Echo Kell and find some bloody answers.”


End file.
